


Log Journey

by ditasitepu35



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Adventurer - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Dragons, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, First Time, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditasitepu35/pseuds/ditasitepu35
Summary: I was lost.I was proving my self.





	Log Journey

**Author's Note:**

> you probably have ever read this kind of story before. Congratulations, you are right because I rewrite this story.
> 
> This is the Stony Fantasy AU where about dragons and adventurer. Actually this fic was inspired by an art I found on Pixiv. I hope you will like it. 
> 
> English is not my native language so I'm so sorry if you're hard to read this. comments are really appreciated.

~×○×~

Cold. It was really cold. He had never felt so cold in his whole life. A snowstorm blew so hard covered his view. His view on bomb explosions, flames in every house, and black armored men with embers and attack the residents.

They would directly attack every person with wings, horns, and tail without mercy. Many had fallen and were lying lifelessly in the snow. Their wings broke and lay rigidly full of pricks in their bodies. Not knowing what to do, he ran to drive the residents to safety. The Children, women and old people ran to save themselves while the male population ran to attack and detain the soldier. Their wings spread wide, their hands turned into large scale arms with very sharp iron claws, and some who fought seemed to have magic circles on their arms.

He simultaneously looked away in the other direction as he heard a loud roar. Seen two to three dragons roaring and spitting out very hot flames. The warriors who were hit by the bursts immediately melted along with their armor. Some people who were still half-human was also raising magic circles in front of their mouths and spitting fire at the soldiers, blocking those who were advancing.

Suddenly he heard a scream not far from where he was standing. A woman fell down in the snow while hugging a girl, protecting her from the soldiers who walked toward them. It was seen that the soldier chased and swung his sword and the woman spread her wings, separating herself and the girl from the soldier. Without wasting time, he ran and swung his fist towards the soldier's helmet. The soldier flew away due to his fist and fell to the ground. He went back to the soldier, just in time to catch him swinging his sword towards him. He dodged and slammed his fist into the soldier's chest, making him fly a few meters from him with broken chest plates.

He turned towards the woman. "RUN!" He shouted and the woman nodded, quickly immediately carrying the girl and running towards the other residents who had escaped. He looked back at the soldier who suddenly swung his sword at his neck. He swiftly dodged; swinging his body forward with the right momentum, he twisted his body, sending his heels towards the soldier's head. Unfinished from there, he immediately returned his posture and sent his fist directly towards the warrior's chest armor. Make him fly a few meters and fall back into the snow with a battered suit of armor.

He ran back to the other soldiers as he raised his wings, preparing himself in an attacking position to retrieve a shield while running. When he took a deep breath, a magic circle appeared right in front of his mouth, he felt the heat rising from his throat spread to his mouth cavity. So hot that faint steam and light were coming out of his mouth.

He blew out his breath in a strong roar and a large golden flame shot towards the soldiers. Those who were hit by bursts instantly melted to the bone, their bodies falling into the snow mixed with the melt of the armor they were wearing. Some of the soldiers who managed to escape, but were still hit by the blast immediately fell to the ground with some of their bodies melting. Not stopping them, the warrior who managed to evade immediately ran towards him. Also came other soldiers surrounded from the other side.

He saw other humanoids. Some of them try to defend themselves and some try to fight back. He ran towards them and with the shield, he cast with his magic, he pushed the soldiers down. Taking a sword lying nearby, came a humanoid man with brown hair and silver dragon wings.

"GO! I WILL DISTRACT THEM!” He shouted while protecting himself with the shield from the arrow of fire that flew towards them.

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY, PUNK?!" He shouted back.

"IF WE STAY LIKE THIS, THEY WILL CATCH US ALL!"

"ALRIGHT! I AM BEHIND YOU!"

"NO! YOU HAVE TO BRING THE OTHER PEOPLE REMAINED TO A SAFE AND MEET FATHER THERE! ”

"WHA-! HOW ABOUT YOU?"

Before he could answer, an arrow with black magic flew towards them. They jump in the opposite direction. He saw a group of warriors and magicians who cast black spells and archers who positioned to shoot. He chanted something along with the appearance of a strange symbol enveloping his sword. The sword glowed and instantly blazed with blue flames and lightning sparks. He immediately swung the sword, the blue flame immediately spread towards them, enveloping the entire area as if slashing and enveloping the soldiers, and the lightning spark struck the people who were there.

"GO!" He shouted back to the brown-haired man.

With hesitation, the brown-haired man ran towards the surviving humanoid and tried to escape. Spread his wings wide to signal them to start flying away. As the humanoids flew, the man turned back to him, murmured ‘stay alive,’ and began to fly leading those who ran away.

After making sure they managed to escape, he looked back at the soldiers who had begun to come to him. Positioning his sword and shield, he ran towards the soldier. Avoiding the swings of the first soldier, he jabbed his sword directly towards the soldier behind him. Instantly the blue flames that had extinguished once again blazed out bursting blasts that flew the soldier and those behind him. Immediately he turned around again as he swung the sword at the first soldier, he had avoided, squashing the nape of his neck. The arrows flew back at him, but he quickly separated himself and ran while swinging the sword strongly, the incision light that appeared immediately flew towards the magicians in the midline.

The moment the situation seemed to be on his side, a black-robed man approached. He wore jet-black silver armor. A symbol like an octopus in red was painted on the blazing black robe. The man looked at him with great admiration and greed. Only with that view did he feel an unbearable fear, as if only with that view he knew he would not be safe.

"You will be my best collection." The man muttered. Although it sounds very subtle, he could hear it very clearly along with the feeling of fear and danger that began to envelop every bone in his body.

He muttered something and a magic circle appeared at the base of his sword. Strongly, he stuck the sword into the snow and a golden chain appeared from the blade of the sword to his ankles and tied him.

Taking a deep breath, he knew the risks. The risk will be borne by him after binding himself with the sword. "I'm sorry, I can't go back." Closing his eyes as he murmured, a huge amount of energy appeared and burst from his chest all over his body. His heart was pounding, his blood flowing profusely, his feeling of miserable pain he felt the bones in his body changed and elongated. His eyes narrowed, he could see everything clearly and sharply. The soldiers in front of him seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. They all looked up at him.

Their faces began to show fear; even some soldiers began to step back. He can feel their fear clearly, hear their rapid heartbeat, and their heavy sweat flowing or their heavy breathing and their body trembling. However, the man did not.

The man showed no fear at all. There were no signs that he would back down or hesitate. The man remained standing there, not changing his position, but his eyes were increasingly radiating with admiration and greed. His face smiled so disgustingly while pulling his sword that still gloved.

He took a deep breath and exhaled such a huge golden fire, and everything around him turned into a sea of fire.

~×○×~

“Shit.”

The Brunette man tried to lift his leg, which was buried too deep while trying to walk on the snow. The snow in that place was so thick that his feet sank into the snow as high as his thighs. As a result, he always moistened every time he tried to walk. Not only was it difficult to walk, but cold temperatures also began to spread throughout his body. He repositioned his backpack and continued his steps.

The Brunette man muttered while walking amidst a snowstorm. He tried to look around, hoping he found a cabin, a cave, or a suitable place to spend the night. It would be impossible to continue traveling in the middle of the night with an ongoing snowstorm. Plus, he could not see clearly what was in front of him. He quickly tried to walk to find a shelter.

On his way, he saw a sword stuck in the snow. The sword was not very deep and maybe he could pull it out because the sword was not stuck in hard objects. However, what caught his attention was not a sword, but a body that lay rigid next to it. The Brunette man thought he might be a criminal or runaway slave. The location may be now in a wild area, not a public route that people often take. Many monsters or wild animals that could attack at any time.

When the Brunette man looked closely, he found wings on his back and horns on his head. _Humanoid? Shapeshifter?_ Thought the man. Whatever it was, he could be certain the person was a runaway slave. He saw many slaves who ran away from their masters because of improper treatment. Most of them ran into the forest to hide from their hunters.

He glanced back at the sword. Full of rust, many cuts, and even the sword had been serrated. Could be seen the sword looks shabby because of age. Snow areas like this would easily make sword rust or even crack.

He knew enough about the blacksmith so that from the state of the sword it could be estimated that the sword was more than 5 years old. When he looked carefully at the sword, he could see an orange chain attached from the blade to the ankle of the man's body. _Magic! _The Brunette man approached the sword but stopped when he almost grabbed the handle.

"What am I thinking?! It's none of my business." He said as he turned away. "He might be dead now."

The Brunette began to move away leaving the sword and the (possibly) lifeless body. He had important things to do, and he didn't want to spend his time taking care of things like this. There was revenge that must be resolved.

However, not everything went as he hoped. He approached the body again. The rigid body was covered with wings. When he touched his wings, he suddenly felt afraid that this person would immediately wake up and attack him. Maybe this was just a trap and it turned out that many monsters had surrounded him, waiting for him to eat the bait they had prepared. Or maybe the bandits waiting for him took their bait. When he raised the wing, he was surprised to find that the man's body was not covered in a single garment. Although a slave, at least his master will give clothes to his slaves.

The man's body had such amazing muscle curves he had never seen. He pushed aside the thought and touched the man's neck. Faint but sure, he could feel his weak pulse there. He reversed the position of the man's body until he was supine and positioned his wings so that it covered the lower body. The man had golden blonde hair and sharp and strong jawbones, leaving aside the horns, wings, scaly tail, and a small portion of scales that appeared on his body.

_Dragon Shifter!! _He never expected to see him (in his entire life). Dragon shifters are known as living legends, which they say really exist, but no one has ever seen them. In fact, they alienate themselves from the outside world. Because of this, it was very rare to be able to meet this dragon shifter especially (as handsome) as this man. He shook his head. _It's not time to think about it!_

Seeing from his condition, the dragon shifter must warm his body or he could die from the cold snow at night. Not only the man but also himself. They must quickly find shelter from the blizzard at night or it will endanger both of them. However, he realized he could not carry it as long as the magic chain bound his body.

The Brunette man approached the sword and held the handle. He knew the possibility of the sword being pulled out was very small considering there was magic surrounding him, but he still tried it. He pulled the sword but didn't move at all. He kept pulling the sword until he suddenly felt something strange coming from the sword. The sword began to glow orange and golden yellow. He also realized that the air around him began to feel warm.

Shrouded in golden light from the sword, he felt warm. It was so warm that even in the middle of a snowstorm. As if there was an invisible barrier separating the warm and cold temperatures outside the snow. When he looked back at the man's body, he realized there was a shield that appeared near the man's body. The shield seemed to be covered in snow and was only seen after the snow melted from this mysterious warm temperature. However, when he placed the sword on the ground to retrieve the shield, the light suddenly faded. The warm temperature disappeared replaced by the cold of the forgotten snowstorm.

He immediately took the shield and hung it on his backpack, then propped the man up. Because he was taller than her, he could only support him and drag him away, hoping they would quickly find shelter. After positioning the man on his back, he immediately took the sword he had placed on the ground before. _Warm._

"All right, let's find shelter for tonight." He looked around as far as he could. With a storm like this, his visibility was reduced. Suddenly from a distance, he saw a shadow. _That may be a cave_. The man thought, starting to walk towards the shadow.


End file.
